Living with the 9
by CreativeSkull
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots about the cast of 9. Y'all can even leave requests. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**Me: Hi everyone. ^_^**

**9: Hi.**

**6: H-hello.**

**7: Hey.**

**Me: I decided to post some one-shot stories about my family's life with the cast of 9. **

**9: They will be posted as they are written.**

**7: Which will be at random.**

**Me: The intervals between updates could be any amount of time between five minutes and, quite possibly, a month or more.**

**1: Just like her other two stories.**

**Me: Quiet you. -_-**

**5: If want to know about a particular event or our reactions to something, please leave a Review. **

**Me: I'll also be practicing how to draw them so I can illustrate my stories. **

**6: Don't worry, Cai, I'll help.**

**Me: But please don't Request that I tell you how we met them. That'll be in a different story.**

**7: Well, we should probably get started.**

**Me: Yup.**

* * *

><p>Movie Night One<p>

"That was completely wrong." 5 ranted.

"I never died." 8 said.

"I-I'm not that crazy." 6 muttered.

"I never did that!" 9 exclaimed.

"I'm much better than that." 7 scoffed.

"I'm not that much of a dictator, am I?" 1 asked.

"Why was I the first to go?" 2 wondered.

The twins flickered madly at each other.

Amy and Cai watched them rant about the movie they'd just seen.

"Why did we let them watch 9 again?" Amy asked her twin.

"Because they were curious, and we were idiots."

* * *

><p>Manga<p>

"…and that's how you read manga." Cai told 3 and 4. "Any questions?"

They looked at each other, and then shook their heads.

"Okay then. Enjoy."

She walked back over to her desk, where 1 was waiting.

"Why would they even _want_ to read that idiotic stuff?" He asked.

"Why do you even care?"

* * *

><p><span>Yaoi (19)

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" A scream tore through the house.

1 and 9 were as far away from each other as they could get on the desk, with Cai's laptop between them.

"That is just SICK!" 1 was yelled at the traumatized 9. "Who the HELL in their right mind would EVER write that? Please God tell me you don't really feel like that 9!"

"I think I'm gonna puke…"

Halo 3

"EEP!"

"AH!"

"GUHG!"

"Stop killin-YIPE!

"Ugh. Do they have to be so loud?" 1 said from his place on Cai's bed, hands over his audio receptors because of the screeching going on downstairs.

"Well, we could always go to Amy's room." 2 suggested.

1 was about to answer, when he heard something.

"We'd better stop now Amy. We have to go walk the dogs."

1 and 2 heard the door close, then 2 turned to 1 and said:

"Do you want to see why they always screech at each other when they play?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Movie Night One: <span>I had always wondered what they'd say.**

**Manga: They didn't know how to read manga… LOL.**

**Yaoi (1/9): Request from my sister. I did actually read a fanfic with 1/9 as the main pairing.**

**Halo 3: Me and Amy do actually sound like that when playing against each other. **

**Me: And whaddya think about that?**

**1: You two are really loud.**

**Me: -_-**

**6: P-please leave some Requests. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I got two Requests in the same Review! ^_^**

**1: Stop screaming! I have a headache.**

* * *

><p><span>Not What it Looks Like<span>

"Come on 5, just let me look at it." 9 pleaded with his older brother from his place on Amy's pillow.

"No. Remember what happened the last time you wanted to just 'look' at something?" 5 told him while expertly blocking his brother's attempts to peek at the item he was holding.

"That was an accident. Please?"

"No."

"…5! Look over there!" 9 pointed at the desk.

"What is-Hey!" 5 looked, and 9 snatched the item.

"Give it back!"

"Not until I'm done looking."

"Nnaaahh" 5 yelled as he tackled 9.

…

"…and then we'll- OH MY GOD!"

5 and 9 looked up from where they were on Amy's pillow.

"What?" They asked in unison, looking up at Amy and 7, both of who had just walked into the room. Then they looked at their position.

5 was on top of 9, holding his hands above his head by the wrists, with their faces only centimeters apart.

"Aw GROSS!" 5 shouted, leaping as far away from the younger as possible.

"We are NOT gay!" 9 exclaimed as he scooted so far away from 5, he fell off the bed.

"That's not how it looked from here." 7 said from Amy's shoulder, looking slightly amused. Amy, however, just looked disgusted.

"Look, whatever you're doing," she said, a hand over her eyes, "don't do it on MY bed, okay?"

They nodded before immediately running out the door, and as far away from each other as possible.

* * *

><p><span>Kiss<span>

7 and 9 sat on the windowsill in Cai's bedroom. 7 leaned on 9 and breathed in the scent of his burlap skin.

"It's nice to finally have a chance to relax without having to worry about the Machines attacking." 7 said softly.

"Yeah, it is." 9 gently traced the scar on her back, causing her to shiver.

"Mmm. That feels good." She looked up at 9, who leaned down for the kiss.

They were so absorbed in each other, they didn't hear the soft 'snap' of a camera, nor did they hear the 'click' of the door being shut. They did, however, hear Cai's shout of triumph that rang through the house:

"I GOT THE PICTURE! I GOT THE PICTURE!"

* * *

><p><span>Found Out<span>

"1, you are a hypocrite." Cai stated.

"I am not." He denied immediately.

"Then, why were you playing Halo 3 if you always say it'll destroy our brain cells?" Amy asked.

"W-well I… 2 made me do it!" 1 pointed at 2.

"All I did was ask if you wanted to play. _You _said yes." 2 corrected gently.

1 stuttered incoherently for a minute, before throwing his hands in the air and walking away, shouting "I hate you all!" over his shoulder.

Cai turned to Amy.

"Five bucks say he's back on there tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Not What it Looks Like:<strong> **Request from Celestial Rainstorm. Gaaaay.**

**Kiss: Another Request from Celestial Rainstorm. First time writing something like that actually.**

**Found Out: Sequel to Halo 3 in the last chapter. Heh heh, 1's a hypocrite.**

**Me: Hope you like what I wrote for your Requests, Cel.**

**Amy: UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE…**

**1: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Too late. She's stuck on infinite loop until I actually post the chapter. **

**Amy: UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE…**

**Me: I'm doing it now, Amy. -_-**

**Amy: YES! ^_^ *runs to her laptop***

**1: Finally, peace and-**

**G.I.R.: Watcha doin'? ^_^  
><strong>

**1: GYYYAAAAAHHH!**

**Me: Please Review so G.I.R. will go back to his own reality.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Three Reviews and four Requests! SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**1: *hands covering ears* Good grief woman! Can you be any louder?**

**Me: Challenge accepted. **

**1: Oh no…**

**Me: *big inhale* SQE-mph!**

**Amy: *hand over my mouth* That's enough for today, Sis. *sighs***

* * *

><p><span>Explaining<span>

"Okay, so…7 asked me to talk to you two about your little, ah, 'episode' in my twin's room." Cai looked down at the dolls on her bed, both sitting as far away from each other as they could get.

"It wasn't an 'episode'. It was HIM trying to look at my secret project." 5 said, pointing at 9.

"You mean this." She held out the 'object', which was really just a thimble with some glitter on it.

"I was going to give it to 7" 5 said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Wait. 7 is MY girlfriend. You can't have her."

"I didn't say I was trying to have her. I just wanted to-hnng!" 5 was interrupted as 9 tackled him, and they started fighting him again.

Cai watched on for a while, then picked up her camera, took a couple pictures, and left.

* * *

><p><span>Kiss (part two)<span>

Cai was a bit sugar-high that evening. Which is why she yelled in triumph when she got the picture. An idiotic move she wouldn't normally have done.

But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting that camera so that 1 would give 6's ink back.

I jumped down when she ran under my hiding spot, grabbing her hair so that I would dangle in front her face.

"Give. Me. The. Camera." I said in my most menacing voice.

"Why?" she asked, her grip on the camera tightening.

"Because 1 won't let 6 have anymore ink until I give him something of high value."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled evilly.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p>It was an Accident <strong>(this is when they're younger and are still in The Scientists lab)<strong>

1 looked over 2's shoulder as the young inventor worked on something.

"What are you making? Tell me!"

"1, please, I'm trying to work here." 2 said as he started to pull on something.

While he did succeed in pulling the object out, the force with which he was pulling made his hand continue on the path it was going, and slap 1.

2 looked back at 1, who would have had tears in his eyes, was that possible.

"You, you slapped me…"

"1, please, it was an accident, I swear…" but 1 had already jumped up and had run off.

"Daddy! 2 slapped me!"

"Oh dear." 2 sighed, then got up to go sort out the mess he had unintentionally created.

Garden

I work in my garden,

Pulling weeds,

Planting seeds.

Nobody ever thought,

In this simple flower-pot,

I could ever have grown,

Flowers so beautiful.

They think I'm just a bully,

With no real thoughts in my head.

But I can grow ferns so fluffy,

And roses so red.

So when the sun signs golden,

I go to work in my garden.

* * *

><p><span>Always the Same<span>

"We are two of a kind, 6." Is what she said. And I've seen what she means.

"You're not the only one. The only difference between us is that I have more control." But she doesn't, not really. If she relaxes too much for even a second, they attack with double the force.

Yes, she's stronger than me.

Yes, she's been trained to fight them.

But we are still the same, always the same.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Explaining: <span>Request sequel from Celestial Rainstorm.**

**Kiss (part two): Another sequel from Celestial Rainstorm. **

**It was an Accident: Another Request from Celestial Rainstorm. And yes, it will have a sequel.**

**Garden: Request from Shadowsong Grey. Just a nice little poem from 8's P.O.V.**

**Always the Same: This will be explained in a different fanfic. As in not here. So don't ask.**

**Me: I think this will be a very successful chapter.**

**6: O-oh, yeah.**

**8: I like my poem. ^_^**

**5: Please Review and leave Requests.**

**1: Cause she's too lazy to come up with her own stories.**

**Me: -_- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone. Now before we get started with Chapter Four, I would like to thank Shadowsong Grey for pointing out that I accidentally gave credit to the wrong person for the Request Garden. The credit actually goes to rainbow1234. I'm sorry I got confused, but it was kinda late when I wrote that part of the chapter, and I can't do anything when I'm that tired.**

**9: It's true. You should see her when she gets up in the morning.**

**Me: On with the show.**

Pranks

The nine dolls watched as Amy chased her twin and younger brother in circles around the house, think back to that morning, when Mike had explained the point to this pointless holiday.

"It's simple. All you have to do is set up a prank, then say April Fools when they activate it." He'd said.

"It's all about having fun." Cai had added as she and her brother set up a prank for their sister.

Now, as they watched the results of the 'totally awesome' prank that had been set up, they couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Cai and Mike, who were busy trying to avoid the baseball bat Amy was swinging at them.

"They're screwed." 1 said before he and 8 went back to Amy's room, where they normally slept.

The Bet

"You know 9," 5 said after their last fight had finished, "this isn't getting either of us closer to 7."

"7 is mine." 9 hissed, but was too tired and sore to try to punch 5 again.

Just then, 1 walked by.

"What happened to you two?" He stared at their cuts and rumpled fabric skin in confusion.

"5 wants 7 as his girlfriend when she's obviously into me!" 9 glared at 5 as he said this. It was the first time 1 had seen so much malice in the youngest Stitchpunk's eyes.

_They really need to stop hanging around the girls. _"Why don't you make a little bet, than."

"What kind of bet?" 5 had been suspicious of the elder ever since 1 had sent 2 to die.

"Simple. All you have to do is see whom she likes more. And, to make it more interesting, you can't just ask."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at 1.

"It's a deal." They said in unison, and then shook hands.

_Excellent. This will be so much fun to watch._

Falling

Cai was outside with 7, the twins, and me. Her parents wouldn't let us go without having one of them with us.

"I hate it out here. There are too many bugs. Can we go back inside now?"

7 and I turned around to face her while the twins went farther on.

"You agree to come out here Cai. We'll go back after we're done exploring." 7 told me.

"Besides, I thought you liked exploring." I chuckled while she just glared.

Suddenly, we heard a branch sap.

"The twins!" We surged forward, where we saw the twins, dangling from a half broken tree branch that was hanging over a fast flowing river.

"Hang on! I'm coming out to get you." I yelled at them.

"9, wait! I can reach over from the other side and get them. Don't risk it." I heard Cai yell, but I was already on the branch, inching my way over to them.

I tossed the rope I had brought, and saw 3 grab it, while 4 grabbed him.

"Okay, just hang on tight while I-oof!" The branch cracked again and sunk a bit lower.

"J-just hold on! We'll be okay." I shouted as the tree continued to crack. I heard a thump from the other side of the river.

The branch finally broke off and the three of us started to fall into the river. I closed my eyes and waited for the water to rush over my body.

Only instead of cool water, I felt warm flesh. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Cai's blue ones. Looking to my left, I saw 3 and 4 unconscious in her other hand.

She held us close to her body, jumped back to the other side, then held her hand down so 7 could climb up next to me.

"Can we please go home now?"

Quiet

"I swear I'm going to kill that girl one day." 7 said as she paced back and forth on the windowsill.

"Just let her have her fun 7. What's the worst she could do, anyways? Put it on Deviant Art? You know she won't do that."

"I know. Its just, well… It seems like we never have any private time for just the two of us, you know?"

"Yes 7, I do know. But can we really blame them? I'm their leader 7. They're going to bother us sometimes. Besides," 9 pulled her into a loose hug. "I'm sure that if we asked, one of the kids would know where to go for some peace and quiet."

7 looked up and gave him a light kiss.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will."

**Pranks: Something April Fools Day themed that I just made up. It also introduces Mike, our younger brother.**

**The Bet: Request from rainbow1234. Don't worry, the fun is just beginning.**

**Falling: Request from Celestial Rainstorm.**

**Quiet: Another Request from Celestial Rainstorm. **

**Me: Sorry Banana Magic, I couldn't think of any good scary movies. I just don't watch them that much.**

**1: I think there's a reason for that.**

**Me: 1! I told you to give someone else a turn in the Authors Notes! Why won't you listen?**

**9: Because he thinks he doesn't have to.**

**Me: 7! Get 1 out of here please.**

**7: Okay.**

**1: I'm gonna end up like the Announcer! Please don't let her take me! PLEASE!**

**Me: Oh f***. He's high again, isn't he?**

**9: Yep.**

**Me: I'm gonna have to tell 8 to hide that magnet of his, if this doesn't stop.**

**7: Please Review and Request while we 'take care' of 1.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I haven't updated this story in soooooo looooooong. -_-**

**1: The fans of this compilation hate you.**

**Me: :'(**

**9: At least you're updating now.**

Pool Party

Everyone was in one of those big blow-up pools at the moment. You know, the ones that can hold, like, six people.

1, 2, and the twins were sitting on an inflatable raft/bed thingies, Amy was tanning on another one with 7 and 9 sitting next to her, 8 was watching for bees on 1's orders, and Cai was giving 6 a ride while she and Mike had a water fight. 5 was on the ladder, absolutely refusing to even consider getting wet.

They had let him be at first, but Cai was starting to get bored. So she started calling out to him.

"C'mon 5. It's just a little water. Everyone else is enjoying it."

"No way! It-it could fry my circuits or something. I'm NOT coming in!"

Cai scowled, but left him to his choice, diving back underwater with 6 clinging to her hair for dear life.

5 sat down and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, he watched the rest of his family splash around in the pool. Eventually the three humans dumped the stuff out and started to move around the pool clockwise, creating a whirlpool while all the other Stitchpunks climbed on the foam noodle that had been left for them.

On their first pass, 9 climbed up the ladder to where 5 was.

"Hey 5." He was soaking wet, and dripped with every step he took towards his brother.

"Hey, 9." 5 responded quietly.

"You know, it can't be that much fun up here. Why aren't you down there, with us?"

"…"

"Come on 5. You've gotten wet before. What's so different about this?"

"…I-Idon'tknowhowtoswim…" It came out in such a rush and so quietly, 9 barely heard it.

"What?"

5 took a deep breath. "I don't know how to swim. There was never really a need to learn, so I just didn't."

"C'mon 5, it's easy."9 said, grabbing 5's hand in his own.

"Wha-? No. Nononono. I'm not going swimming 9. 9!" 5 started panicking as 9 pulled him closer and closer to the edge.

"All you got to do," 9 stated as he darted behind the elder, "is jump!" and pushed him into the water.

"Gyah!" Splash!

_Gonna drown! I'm gonna drown! _Was the only thought in his head as he was sucked into the vortex in the center of the pool.

Eventually though, he was picked out of the water by (a laughing) 8, who set him on the noodle.

"It's not funny!" 5 said, trying to wring the water out of his fabric. "9 pushed me in." That made even 2 chuckle.

"Awwwww. That's sooooo cute!" Cai stated as she drifted past.

"It is NOT! I'm getting out as soon as this thing gets near the ladder."

"Sorry," Cai giggled as she grabbed the front of the noodle, "but I promised your friends a ride, and it's about to start." That said, she started running through the water, pulling the noodle behind her.

"Not fun! This is NOT fun!" 5 yelled from his place between 6 and 7.

7 rolled her optics while 6 pushed him back into the water.

Race

Anyone driving by a particular house would've seen three teenagers watching two squirrels run around the yard. If they looked closely, however, one would also see a rag doll on each squirrel.

"This was a horrible mistake!" Amy yelled.

"Mom is gonna KILL us if we don't get those two off those squirrels." Cai stated as the riders ran by on their tenth lap.

Amy turned to Cai.

"Maybe we could use the Nerf guns and…?" She suggested. But Cai shook her head.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"So what _do_ we do?" Mike spoke up.

They watched for a couple more minutes, before getting an idea.

"Lawnmower." They said simultaneously, heading to the garage.

The Bet (part two)

I watched over the next few days as 5 and 9 competed with each other for 7's love.

They were both failing miserably.

Eventually though, Cai approached them.

"What are you two doing?" As though she hadn't noticed.

"Trying to prove that 7 is mine. You mean mine! Stop doing that! No you stop!" They spoke simultaneously, much like the girls did at times.

"Okay, calm down you two." She sat cross-legged on the floor near them. "Now, tell me what happened."

Uh-oh. Time to go hide under Amy's dresser.

Time passed as I crouched in the dust, maybe they hadn't told her about my part.

"1? Where are you?" In the words of Cai, my life sucks.

The strip of light was blocked as the human kneeled down in front of the dresser.

"1, I know you're under there. C'mon out."

I crawled out and scowled up at her.

"What do you want?"

She leaned down so we were eye level before speaking.

"I'm betting you twenty bucks 9's the winner."

"They're ignoring your advice, aren't they?"

She sat back up and shrugged, before holding her hand out to me.

"If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em."

I regarded her request for a minute, before speaking.

"Make it twenty-five, and you got yourself a deal."

She smiled as we shook hands. Oh yes, this was going to be real fun.

Falling (part two)

I watched 3 and 4 sleep as I walked us back to the house.

_He's really lucky I was able to get to the other side in time. _

Eventually, I had to stop and rest. I placed the still unconscious twins on a flat rock, and let 7 and 9 down near them.

As soon as they were on the ground they ran to check on 3 and 4.

"Are they alright?" I asked, looking them over.  
>"They'll be fine. They just need a few simple repairs." 9 told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"What about you?" He _had _fallen too.

"I'm fine." But I wasn't convinced.

I waited until 7 went to find something to stalk or whatever, before calling his bluff.

"You're not fine, are you?" I questioned. He looked away uncomfortably. "9?"

"I should've been able to save them."

"9, it's okay. Nobody's gonna think any less of ya."

"…"

"Yeah, well, ain't me or 7 gonna tell anybody about what happened today. The twins were unconscious, so as far as they know, _you_ saved them."

9 didn't answer, just focused on fixing a small rip in 3's fabric.

I sighed again. _Who knew 9 was so sensitive. _

"C'mon 9, be cool."

"…"

"Don't make me sing." I threatened. But he just shot me a glare.

_Huh. That always works on 1._

I scooped 9 up in my hand and held him near my face.

"Listen here 9," I growled, "yes, I saved the twins and not you, but you still tried. That's gotta count for something, right?"

All he did was glare.

"C'mon 9," I sighed, "stop blaming yourself already."

He lost his glare and looked at his feet. "I should've been able to catch them…"

"Shut up." I put him down to sulk. "Ya know, you can be real depressing to be around."

Painting 

1 peered at the screen, where it said painting was good as anger management.

_Hmmm. Cai has paint. _He hopped off the desk and went to Cai's room, to find her paint.

…

"…What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He'd been caught, and by 5 no less.

"Why is there a puddle of paint behind you than?"

"Uh." Great, now he sounded like an idiot.

5 looked at the puddle, and then looked at the computer, which still had the therapy search on it.

"You're trying therapy?"

"No! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The computer." 5 pointed behind 1.

1 turned around and immediately closed the window. "I don't need therapy!"

"Yeah, sure ya don't. If you need me, I'll be in Mike's room." 5 turned to go, but was stopped by 1.

"Wait! Maybe, maybe I do need a _small _bit of therapy. But you tell no one! Especially not the kids."

Magnet

"I don't need an intervention! I've never used magnets in my life!" 1 screamed from under Amy's dresser.

"I never said you did! It was just a joke for the last chapter! Come out!" Cai screamed back. "Amy, go get the grabbers."

"Right."

When she got the grabbers, Cai took them and slowly started to reach for 1.

"No! I am NOT coming out!" He yelled as the grabbers grabbed him around the waist.

"Relax 1. 2 just wants to make sure you haven't been exposed. You've been acting kinda…not yourself lately."

"I am not on magnets." 1 stated coldly, glaring at Cai.

"I know ya not 1. Just let 2 check, okay?"

1 grumbled, but nodded his head in acceptance and allowed 2 to lead him to the workshop.

**Pool Party: Request from Celestial Rainstorm. We actually do have a pool like that.**

**Race: Request from Ocean Blue. What's 'smosh'?**

**The Bet (part two): Also from Cel. If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em.**

**Falling (part two): Another one from Cel. PITY PARTY FOR 9! (please don't ask for another continuation of this)**

**Painting: Request from rainbow1234. Might not continue for awhile, cause I have no clue how it should go.**

**Magnet: Request from herpderp. Hope you like it.**

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter. Now, I want to teach you something: The Game.**

**1 and 7: F*ck you.**

**Me: Now, here are the rules: Don't think about The Game. If you think about it, you lose and have to say: I lost The Game. You are then able to think about it for 30 minutes.**

**The goal is to get everyone in the world to play.**

**9: Thanks for making us lose.**

**Me: The next chapter is written by my sister, Amy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Amy's chapter

**Hello to those who spend their time reading my sister's fanfics. I am Jasper Dragonfly. But you can call me Amy.**

**1: Why are you wasting time telling them who you are?**

**Because.**

**1: That's not an answer you know.**

**Be quiet or I'll make you sleep in the hall tonight!  
>So you guys know, I won't be doing any of the requests you send in. That's my sister's job.<strong>

Vocaloids

"So, they're not real?" 5 asked as he stared at Amy's laptop.

"Yep. They're holographic programs that are projected onto the stage by computers." Amy said, replaying the video of Hatsune Miku performing live in Tokyo.

"Wait. They're machines!" 1 yelled, jumping away from the computer.

"Uh, no. They're made by machines, but they're not machine themselves." Amy said, playing a video of Len and Rin Kagamine.

"Amy, are they broken? Because I don't understand anything they're saying." 5 said, staring intently at Rin.

'I hate it when I show them something new.' Amy thought as she began to explain that they were speaking Japanese not English.

Nerf

Nine small doll-like creatures sat on the railing of the stairs that led down to the first floor of the house they were in while two seventeen year old girls and their fifteen year old brother chased each other around the hallway with plastic guns that shot small foam darts.

"I don't see the point in this pointless game of theirs." 1 said, leaning against the wall.

"Come on 1, they're just having fun." 7 said.

"GRENADE!" Amy suddenly screamed as a round, green ball flew out of one of the rooms.

"It didn't go off!" Mike yelled out of a different room.

After a few minutes of threats from the teens, the Stitchpunks started to talk amongst themselves. At least until some one yelled at them.

"6! Look out!" Caitlin yelled.

The other Stitchpunks looked up just in time to see 6 get hit with a dart and fall off the railing and onto the stairs.

"6!" They yelled, quickly looking over the railing.

When they looked over, they saw that 6 was sitting on the stairs drawing on the small orange dart.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Amy went down stairs to make sure that 6 was okay.

789

It was a beautiful and very (x 10) hot day, and everyone was inside watching some TV to escape the heat.

Amy was sitting at one corner of the couch with 6 and 7 on her shoulders, Caitlin was sitting at the other end with the twins, 1 and 8 were on the back of the couch, and Mike, 5, 2, and 9 were sitting in the chair watching Mike play his DS.

It was all very peaceful. At least until the teenagers dad came in.

He was looking for something on one of the bookcases and didn't say anything until the movie the twelve of them were watching had finished.

"Hey, do you guys want to hear a joke?" Their dad asked.

"Sure, why not?" Caitlin answered.

"Okay. Why was 6 afraid of 7?" He asked as everyone's eyes went wide. (Horror for the teenagers, confusion for the Stitchpunks)

"Because 7, 8, 9." He finished as he left the room.

Everyone, humans and Stitchpunks, were frozen in fear and confusion.

Then, 6 quickly ran across the couch and hid behind Caitlin, 9 looked over at 7, who was completely unsure of how to react to this little 'joke'.

To say the least, it took the rest of the day to calm everyone down again. But it took about a week before 6 would even get within 3ft of 7.

**Vocaloids: My favorite one is Len.**

**Nerf:  Yeah, I think 6 would actually do that.**

**789:  Well, I always wondered how they would react to that one.**

**Well, what do you think?**

**1: I think it sucks. You only wrote three of them.**

**No body asked you. And it took me forever to think of something good.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	7. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THIS STORY:**

**I am moving all of my fanfictions to DeviantArt. The reason: I hate the lack of communication here! I can't tell when someone reviews my stories; there's no way to give you guys updates on how/what I'm doing, or why it's taking so long for me to update; and it's pissing me off. **

**One of the things I like to do is answer my fans' questions one-on-one, which FF doesn't let me do unless I'm in a forum, and I don't know how to do forums. So yeah; you can find the entire fic in it's proper folder on DA, and updates for it will be posted there and on Tumblr simultaneously, so you don't have to worry about missing anything.**

**Here are the necessary urls: **

**DA: .com**

**Tumblr: .com**

**I am really sorry to just spring this on y'all all of a sudden, but it's necessary to warn you that I'm doing this. I'll leave the fics up for the rest of the week so everyone can see this message.**

**Also note that I'm not deleting my FF profile, as I use it to keep track of when the stories I read have been updated.**

**If you have any questions, send me a private message on FF, an ask on Tumblr(use this option if you don't have an account on anything else, I accept anonymous questions), or a Note on DA, and I will do my best to answer you.**

**Instead of remaining a fic, I'm thinking of making this one a series of mini comics. What do y'all think?**

**And please remember, I'm not deleting my stories, I'm just moving them. **


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Attention readers of this story. It will not be updated anymore. I know, I'm probably late in saying this and y'all figured that out already, but I felt that I should still post this anyways.

I am doing a big overhaul of this account right now. Some stories may be deleted, although they may not for a while.

The reason for this overhaul is because I'm in the middle of a big project right now. I can't tell y'all what it is yet, but I am writing it now and plan to have a preview out sometime in June. After I am finished with this project, I am going to go over all of my old fan-fictions and rewrite them. Because I am so much better at writing now, and would like to revive my old ideas.

So, I ask any fans I have left to please bear with me. Because if I'm right, you are gonna love it.

(Note, the project is not a 9 fic. So those of you hoping for one are gonna be disappointed. Sorry.)


End file.
